Is It true?
by Ravenwing Of Thunderclan
Summary: Kasuny is a young girl age 17, shes crippled and deathly ill. Now shes dead but some how shes alive in SAO. What will she do? In this world Kirito and Asuna never entered the game. OCs Needed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys and I'm Ravenwing :D, You see this is my first SAO fic and Second fanfiction. So shall we begin? **

I lay in my death bed wide awake knowing any moment now my heart will stop beating and I'll pass away into the beyond. I hear the squeak of the door hinges and turn my deep blue eyes towards the door weakly only to see my Uncle, his black hair looks ruffled and uncared for I conclude that hes stressing about his latest project.

"Hello sweety, 15 minutes until midnight." His bright smile and silky voice makes me smile. He continues "Now everyone can see all that you helped me with." It takes me a moment to realize what he speaks about. Even though I'm weak and can't speak he can tell my thoughts, "Don't worry honey, you may only have limited time but remember, you'll finally meet your parents."

My parents died while I was young, too young to remember. But right now I don't think about that I just take comfort from his voice, he suddenly brushes a strand of light pink hair out of my face.

"Now my sweet, I must go." He and I turn to the clock and see the time _11:55. _

As he walks out I wait for a moment then I realize the pain is becoming too much, I'm dying now. Lost in my thoughts I suddenly hear a _ding! _I realize its midnight, with all my strength I reach to the floor grabbing the heavy head piece almost dropping it a few times. After a few minutes of struggling I'm able to pull it onto my head and as my heart rate slows and I start to feel numb I mangle to whisper out "Link start."

I suddenly feel air around me, fresh air something I haven't felt since I fell deathly ill, Thats when I came to realize, "I'm in SAO… but I'm dead out there in the real world." I open the menu not noticing the 'Logout' button missing. I click with hesitation 'Stats' level 20, high speed, high level everything!

I guess uncle forgot to clear out my stats I laugh slightly, thats when I take in my surroundings

I Kasuny Kayaba, 17, am In SAO dead in the real world. Scratch that My old world, now this place in my world.

**So… What do you think? Also I need OCs :D **


	2. The meeting?

**Hey guys! Even if I might not having any reviews (At this moment) I'm still going to write the next Chapter. **

I look around hoping to catch someones eyes, talk to a real person other they my uncle. Thats when a young man in about his early twenties looks at me wide eyed. Oh crap I forgot about my armor, I wear a golden sleeveless shirt, a golden shirt to match, tall black boots and a black cloak, all high level gear. My character's short pink hair falls into my face as I brush it away I realize that the man who wore starter clothing and had long red hair was still looking at me I shrug it off and walk away.

I suddenly feel my legs not moving and look down to see a bright blue light then suddenly I teleport into a large dom, just like me people all around are freaking out wondering what happened. I look up from twiddling my fingers only to see a red oz that reminds me of blood I grimace at the thought, the oz suddenly began to form into a cloaked figure, and began to speak of why the logout button was missing and of everything else it all sent shivers down my spine. Suddenly I realize he gave us a mirror item.

I take the mirror out of my inventory and suddenly I'm covered with a blue light as are the others. When the blinding light ends I look into the mirror to see my real life bright blue eyes, This mirror changed us into our real selves. I look around to see many people changed into the other gender.

Thats when a face catches my eye a face I'd almost forgotten about _he _was in the game too. I run up to the person before they can leave, I tap on his shoulder. His slim body turns around to face me.

"Don't take it personally, but miss do I know you." he said in his silky voice that I'd never be able to forget.

"Kira?" I ask as a tear slides down my face, he doesn't recognize me.

"How do you know my IRL name." He says with a slight hiss.

"Kira its me!" I try to scream but it comes out as only a whisper.

"Silly girl" he mutters thinking I can't hear him. Then in a louder voice he says "My screen name should be obvious if you look at the top left corner. It's Mugetsu. Not Kira."

I begin to become desperate "Kira Isonomiya, listen to me." He huffs but stays quiet. "Its me… Kasuny."

He laughs louder then he should "Kasuny left, she never cared about me or any of her friends, for gods sake, she helped her uncle make this world."

"God dang it Kira, I never left I got sick… deathly ill. For the past 2 years I've been stuck in a dark and damp room. Until last night… Last night I died. Yes died." I whisper and let my tears fall freely.

"Kasuny I'm sorry." I'm surprised that he belives me. "But I'll see you around." He then turns and walks away.

A few minutes after he left I force myself onto my feet and walk towards an Inn I buy a room and soon fall asleep.


	3. The Red Haired Girl

If being forgotten by my former best friend wasn't enough, this morning I was called a cheater, a hacker and many other things. All because of what I did in game before the launch. To make matters worse a man who looked slightly like the red haired man from yesterday was following me.

I turn around to seeing a tall male with spiky orange hair, not the man who was following me. I whirl around and my bright pink hair spins with me, suddenly I hear footsteps behind me a few seconds later I feel a gentle tap on my shoulder. I shake the hand off my shoulder and keep walking, I hear fast footsteps behind me and soon the tall guy with orange hair was standing in front of me blocking my path.

"Excuse me miss but you seem to know your way around here. Could you help me?"

I sigh and say "Fine, just for now."

"Thank you! I'm Klein by the way." The man- Klein laughs.

"You dont need to know my name." I snap. "Now what do you even need help with."

"Well you see I was supposed to meet my IRL friends here, but you see they never entered the game." Klein sighed.

"Sad." I huff with sarcasm.

I end up training out in one of the fields with Klein, surprisingly him and I began to become close. As the moon began to get high in the sky I break into the conversation we were having.

"Klein its getting late let's go to an Inn." I say calmly enjoying having a friend for the first time in 2 years.

He agrees with me and both of us walk to town. Suddenly I stop.

"I forgot!" He looks confused then his face lightens up as a friend request pops up. He quickly accepts.

-=-=-=-=-=- Time skip -=-=-=-=-=-

Klein and I are calmly walking to the next village when he suddenly brightens up and yells.

"You still haven't told me your name" I laugh at that and quickly respond to him.

"I'm Kasuny." I giggle a little.

He pretends to gasp "Looks like you can have fun!" And then continues by trying to look like how I did when I was annoyed.

Soon we arrived at the village, and we are walking calmly until a large object hits me in the side and knocks me off my feet. I regain my balance and look at the object- its a young girl about 15, with bright red hair and a lighter shade of red for her eyes.

"Im so sorry!" She stood up and dusted her black and white pants off.

"I'm Stella by the way." She says while she picks up daggers that had spilled from a bag on her side.

An awkward silence follows. Klein coughs a little to break the silence before saying "Im Klein and this is my battle partner Kasuny." I elbow him in the ribs for telling the girl my name.

I notice the girl is only level 3 compared to Klein's level 7 and my level 15. I sigh knowing she needs help.

I surprise Klein by what I say next "Well Stella would you like to travel with me and my _partner_?" Calling Klein my partner makes me feel slightly awkward.

"Yes! Please." A smile forms on her lips.

I giggle slightly "Will this be a permanent thing, if so we might as well start a guild."

"Isn't it kind of weird starting a guild first floor." Klein laughed.

"Yea but who cares!"

I soon go to my menu and create a guild 'Spears of Fire' and I send requests to both Klein and Stella, of course they both accept. Next to all our names a guild symbol appears.

**Now guys, I know my chapters are short but, I want to get them out fast xD. Now someone asked for a OC template.**

_**Name- **_

_**Personality-**_

_**Looks- **_

_**Guild-**_

_**Friends-**_

_**Age-**_

_**Armor- **_

_**Weapon- **_

_**Other- **_

**Now goodbye my readers xD **


	4. Dagger

"Switch out!" I yell as I jump back.

Soon Stella is in my former place, slashing at the large goblin monster. The monster's health is soon in the red and Stella finishes it off.

"Get anything good?" Klein asks as him and I talk towards Stella.

"I don't know." Stella giggles. "Unless you count this!" Stella continues by holding up a set of Daggers- The daggers were Golden at the tip, and then the blade faded to silver and the handles were a deep purple with little carving in them.

"Woo!" Klein says and I laugh a little.

You see Its been about 4 days since the first floor boss was killed, The three of us stayed out of the fighting for that. Instead of preparing for the boss we went grinding and with that, Stella was now level 10, Klein is level 14 and I'm level 18 now. The grinding mainly focused on Stella.

I and broken from my thoughts when a scream is heard farther down the cave. Stella Klein and I exchange looks before we dart down the cavern towards the scream. A boy about Stella's age comes into view his health is in the red zone and he barely has any armor- little too proud starter I guess. He isn't even holding his long sword correctly. I sigh and Run towards the monster hes fighting- A large slime type thing.

I push the boy out of my way and start slashing at the monsters back while Stella tosses daggers at its side and Klein attacks from the front and soon the Monster is dead.

The boy- who I can now see clearly, Gives Klein an Icy glare with his red eyes. "I could have handled that." The boy snaps. Then the boy's eyes shift over to Stella and I. "Oh sorry, I didn't see you there." He says looking a bit shy now.

"Come on guys, lets go this guy doesn't seem to want our help." Klein huffs.

The three of us slowly begin to walk towards the way we came. "Wati! Who are you guys?" He then points to me "You're stronger than any of the players I've seen so far." I says in a shy voice again.

"I'm Kasuny of the guild _Spears of Fire_." I reply without turning back to look at him.

"Wait!" The boy yells. We all whirl around to face him. Hes turning his hand threw his long midnight hair nervously. "Will I see you again?"

Stella opens her mouth and takes over "You might, you might not. Depends on weather you can survive with skills as horrible as your's." With that we walk out of the cave leaving before the boy can say much more.

-=-=-=-=-=-Time Skip-=-=-=-=-=-

"That guys was weird to say the least." Klein chuckled.

"Yes he was!" Stella replied giggling.

I don't join in, I'm too busy thinking…..

How will I tell them without having them hate me, and how will I explain that I'm never going to escape this game even if we beat it. What if Kira really did believe me and tells everyone. The names from back on the first level ring in my mind _Cheater, hacker and and everything horrible. _I then realize that theres only one person I can trust in this game, the one I've known since he was 6 and I was 4, the one that made himself get held back so we'd be in the same grade, the one who was the last person other than the house keepers and my Uncle that I talked to before my death- _Kira_.

I'm broken from my thoughts when Stella pokes me in the arm. and asks "Were you listening?"

"Sorry no." I say with a frown.

"I asked, Do you think we'll survive to the end of this?" Stella says with a straight face.

Loud and clearly I say. "Of course you will!" then under my breath so no one hears me I say "But I won't."

Stella and Klein smile at me. Then we get up and walk towards an Inn.

-=-=-=-=-=-Time skip-=-=-=-=-=-

At breakfast the next morning I say to them "Guys… I won't be training with you guys today. I need to do something." I pause then say "Alone."

They stare at me and Stella asks why. I don't respond I just get up wave and walk out of the dinner.

As I'm walking towards the center of town I try to remember his username. Mugetsu! Thats it!

I start asking around the town checking with players seeing if anyone knows him. All of them say no, until I find a man- An info broker he looks pretty young but I ask him anyways. Surprisingly this one replys with "Who's asking?"

"A friend…" I mutter and Sigh. The man waits a minute.

"I know him, I'm guessing you want to know where he is." The broker points towards a hill a little ways away. "He's been spending time around there alot."

"Thank you!" I reply. With that I begin to walk up to the hill, Kira is not around right now. So I lay down with my Hood covering my full face….

I become alert when I hear an all too familiar voice yell "Who are you!" Crap I fell asleep.

I try to act normally "Hello I've been waiting for you Mugetsu." The name feels weird on my tongue when I call him that.

"Who are you! And what do you want with me." Kira yells and I sigh.

"You really don't recognize my voice? Well I guess we've only talk once in the past few months." I chuckle.

"I don't know who you are-" I hear the sound of him drawing his one handed sword. "- Now take the hood off your face and show your self!" I laugh.

"Ok ok ok!" Then in a whispered hiss I say "_Kira._"

"What did you call-" He stops as he sees my face appear. "Oh its you, I still don't know why you didn't use the mirror or why you're pretending to be Kasuny." I stand up and face him.

"Kira. I'm not pretending." I sigh.

"What ever friend of mine you are. Just stop this cruel joke." He hisses at me.

I pull out the mirror item. "Kira, I know you hate m-" I'm cute off when I feel a cold sword point pressed against my chin, but it doesn't break the skin.

"You filthy liar! You left, you betrayed all of our trust- Mine, Sarah's and Barton's." He hissed.

"And you know what happened after you _**left us**__, _I almost got arrested for something you're stupid friend Barton blamed on me!" A tear falls down my face.

"I-i-i- I'm sorry!" I can barely say the two words without breaking down into a crying fit.

"Shut up! Just shut up! If i had any sense I'd kill you right here, but I don't want to be a murderer." He then puts the sword down and grabs the collar of my shirt picking me up off the ground. After a few seconds he throws me to the ground. And I start to cry uncontrollably but I'm able to stop for a few seconds and whisper-

"Why did I ever love you." Its almost muffled by my sobs.

"Stop crying and explain. Why did you leave." In his hand is now a throwing dagger.

I try to stop crying and soon I succeed. "Kira I couldn't… I just couldn't keep going." I pause and look at the questioning look on his face.

"The first thing to go was the ability to move my legs." Even more confusion on his face. "Next thing was the breathing problems."

A tear falls from my eye when I meet his Icy glare. "Remember that last day at school that you saw me? When I was walking home… I stopped at the store only to be exposed to a gas…"

"That made me unable to leave my room. For Four years!" I scream at him.

He stares at me with an unfamiliar look on his face. "Kill me now if you want Kira."

He raises his dagger…

**Cliffhanger :D I'll try to update tomorrow. **


	5. I'm sorry Klein

Time seemed to slow, the feeling of fear sent shivers through my body, all my regrets in life seemed to race in my mind. I closed my eyes only to see a face I use to love- Uncle's. I shake off the feeling of anger when I see his face then I picture Stella and Klein. For the faces I'll last see before death.

I hear a sword skill activate and wait for the dagger's blade to connect to my skin. I felt the fear racing through my veins. The fear is replaced by confusion as I hear a clang- Metal connecting with the ground. I open my eyes expecting to see something horrible, but what I see surprises me.

Kira is kneeling on the ground tears sitting on his eyelids. His tall body that scared me just mere minutes ago now looks crumpled and weak. Despair is what I feel looking at Kira, even if he just tried to kill me… I still can't help but still feel something for him.

I inch closer to him, slowly. Now I'm just a few centimeters away from him. Within seconds his arms wrap around me and pull me into a...Hug? Confusion, happiness, fear all those feelings run through my mind.

Then he gives a small chuckle and whispers "Its just like you to let your bestfriend kill you." He pauses and I remain silent as he begins again. "I've hated you for so long… I never realized how much I missed you."

The fear and confusion is now gone as I feel content being near him.

"Can you forgive me?" He whispers. I nod slightly but he notices. I barely realize it but I pass out.

-=-=-=-=-=-Kira/Mugetsu's POV-=-=-=-=-=-

I notice Kasuny's body goes limp. I laugh, Just like the Kasuny I remember always falling asleep at the worst moments.

I pick her up and Use her finger to message a guild member of hers. I feel guilty for using her menu for her. I place a kiss on her forehead before I walk towards the place her guild member told _her _to meet them.

Her two guild members are waiting at a dinner on the edge of the town. When they see me they don't look to happy. Fear- I felt fear, what will they do to me…

"Who are you!" I young sassy red head snapped at me before looking at Kasuny. "And why do you have her with you?"

A orange haired male, who looked much stronger than me walked forward and look Kasuny out of my arms. The man set her down on my grass before drawing his sword.

The girl and the man pointed weapons at me. The girl yelled "Explain!"

"I-I-I don't know why shes passed out.. All I know is that we were just talking." I probly sound stupid. I then get an idea "Lets wait for her to wake up, then you'll hear it from her."

The two share a nod, but don't loosen their grip on their weapons. Time slows as we wait for her to awake. I start to get lost in my own mind.

I know that I'll never beat this game with the way I'm headed, but I'm happy I got to meet Kasuny again.

-=-=-=-=-=-Flash Back-=-=-=-=-=-

I stand at my locker listening to Kasuny and Sarah talk. I look at Kasuny, its hard not to notice how sure of herself she look, her firm stance, the smile that give off the feeling of pride. And she doesn't even need to try.

Its hard not to love her, not only does she give off pride, but she's smart, funny, and just plain amazing. She doesn't realize it yet.

I swing my backpack onto my back and look at Kasuny, and I notice that Sarah is gone. "See you tomorrow!" I say cheerfully.

But that tomorrow never came. Everyday I hoped I'd see her. Then a month passed, I knew she wasn't coming back. She left us- she left me.

-=-=-=-=-=-End of Flashback-=-=-=-=-=-

I hear a weak gasp for air, it brings me back to my alert state of mind. I look around confused. Thats when I spot the source of the gasp, Kasuny is awake, gasping for breath with a look of pure terror on her face. It sends shivers of fear down my spine.

-=-=-=-=-=-In Kasuny's dream world-=-=-=-=-=-

All I remember is embracing Kira… but some how I'm now in a lobby with stainless white walls and a gray tile floor. I look around the room and spot something that makes me jump, a older female standing at a black desk staring at a computer screen. I hesitantly walk towards the desk, each step is filled with fear. About a foot and a half away from the desk the woman looks up at me.

What surprises me to most is what she says next "Kasuny Kayaba, age 17, player ID 2." Her voice is robotic.. emotionless. I shiver in fear. "You have a required appointment issued by the game master." My face holds confusion which then switches to fear. The woman motions to a set of black benches I didn't notice before, "Take a seat, you are not prohibited to leave this area." The woman then goes back to typing on her computer.

I stare at the woman with confusion, I recognized her from somewhere. I don't get far in trying to remember her when I hear her robotic voice again. "Forcing teleport to Game Master's Castle- Floor 100."

I'm enveloped in a bright glow, when the glow fades I see I'm on a balcony looking over Aincrad not only that but I'm facing someone I loved, looked up to, and trusted….Akihiko.

"Hello darling." He says reaching to hug me, but I push him away. "Mad at me eh?" He laughs a little. "Suny, You realize all moderators and admins were striped of their privlegdes?"

"Why do I care?" I snap.

"Because I can't strip you of your privileges, even if I tried." He says back calming not seeming to care about my glares.

"How is that?" Curiosity gets the better of me.

He laughs a little to evil like… "Your a game master… Sadly you have controls over this game just as much as I do…" He frowns "Still a game masters commands only do so much… your controls as well as mine only allow us to save one play from death- each."

I am to shocked to move… _I'm a game master!?_

"But you dare put one foot out of line… or do something too big… I will personally fry your brain. Family or not." He laughs that laugh again making me shutter. "You're weak Kasuny, the guilt of keeping this from your friends will slowly pull you apart, until you decide to fry your brain for me."

I'm horrified that hes right. I'm then enveloped in a bright light and I feel my lungs empty out, I struggle to breath.

Suddenly I see the light dissipate replaced by darkness, and then I feel air in my lungs. I see Stella, Klein and Kira standing over me. Even though I know I'm safe now the horror doesn't leave my mind.

"You look like you've just seen Kayaba." Klein laughs and soon Stella joins but Kira has a worried look on his face.

"You know Klein, That name disgraces his family, His 'daughter' died while he started the game." I laugh.. not a funny laugh but a mad laugh and insane on.

Stella whispers to Klein thinking I can't hear "Is she ok… and is that common knowledge I just don't know?"

"I don't think shes ok… and I never heard about this before now."

I laugh louder and in my messy state of mind I say it, I just can't hold it in with in seconds it began to tear me apart. "Only his daughter knows he has a daughter." My words jumbled and barely understandable.

"Did she just say-" Stella is cut off by Kira as he says "Yes she did."

Kira sighs, "Don't be afraid of her… her mind just messy…. But she speaks the truth." Stella and Klein look at me fearfully.

"She can't help her birth can she?" Stella says the look of fear lost. Now Klein only looks afraid of me.

"You're right Stella- right?" Kira says with a smirk.

"What ever you two think, shes a monster. Shes related to him." Klein, leaves the guild and unfriends us… and runs.

I still can't stop laughing, I can't even process the conversation well. I feel Kira lift me up and walk towards the center of town will Stella trailing behind him.

-=-=-=-=-=-Time Skip-=-=-=-=-

I wake up confused about where I am, then I remember the events of yesterday. I look around as the tears start to fall freely, Klein is gone.

I finally realize where I am, an Inn towards the center of the second floor. I only just realize that my body was numb as feeling returns. I realize that I've had arms wrapped around me, in a protective manner.

**Ok ok ok! I know that chapter was horrible. And I know Kasuny may seem slightly Marysue-ish at the moment.. but don't worry I have plans.**


	6. Broker & Sif

I'm completely confused, but I look up to see the person. Kira? Kira is the one hugging me protectively?

I speak up "Kira….? What are you doing?" He jumps back letting go of me. He is now shamefully looking down at the floor and twirling his thumbs.

"Im sorry Kasuny….." He mumbles. I'm still very confused about why he was hugging me. Yesterday he threatened to kill me now he's… Hugging me?

Kira turns and walks out the door not even glaceing my way. I feel a prick of hurt and I don't know why, but I still let him walk away without a word being said.

I sit down on the bed thinking about what happened yesterday, regret filling me when I think of Klein. I am on the verge of tears when I hear a knock on the door.

With tears in my eyes I say "Come in."

Stella steps into the room with a worried look on her face. "What happened?" She pauses then a look of understanding flashes on her face "Its about Klein isn't it?"

I nod as more tears well up in my eyes and she says "You know, he's probably just shocked. We'll see him again some day!" What Stella says cheers me up slightly.

I finally can choke out the words "Wheres Ki- Mugetsu?"

"Oh him? He left the inn about 15 minutes ago." Stella replies.

"I need to find him." I demand while I wipe the tears from my eyes.

"What why?" Stella demand. I don't answer her what I do is stand up and walk towards the door. As I open the door I hear her footsteps trailing behind me.

-=-=-=-=-=-Time Skip-=-=-=-=-=-

Stella and I have been wandering around the recently opened floor three looking for new weapons. Long cloaks cover our faces, we now have learned that be must hide ourselves from the world.

As we walk through the plaza, a familiar boy with midnight black hair pulled into a ponytail comes into view. I elbow Stella, "Hey Stella, does that boy look familiar to you?" I whisper.

"You mean the one in the black cloak and red scarf?" I nod. "Yeah he does."

I sigh "We'll check it out later right now we have a broker to meet."

We continue through town until we reach a restaurant where we are going to meet the broker at. We step inside and see a young boy with fluffy green hair push up his large glasses so they sit correctly on his face, the boy looks towards us and motions for us to sit with him.

"Are you the broker?" I laugh.

"Yes actually. Now do you want to hear about my brother or not?" The boy asks in a snarky tone.

Stella and I nod. "Let me start off, I am Kenshin. Now I need to ask why do you want to know about my brother?"

"Well um, he learned something he shouldn't know and we want to know if hes told anyone." Stella says.

"Oh you must be speaking of the second game master? Why does that concern you?" The boy stared us down with his bright green eyes.

"Well you see Kenshin, I am the game master." I laugh knowing I hid my name and stats from any passer by as well as Stella's stats.

The boy gaps at us, as Stella says "Now what has he done with the info."

The boy starts to shiver as Stella points a dagger at him, "No-noth-nothing"

"We got what we needed now, Kenshin tell your brother that we hope to see him again." Stella and I walk out after I say that.

Stella and I walk out laughing about how serious we had to be. As we walk through town I think about how I can lock myself out of the system, I don't want to be in control of this game.

My thoughts are broken when I hear Stella's cheerful voice pipe up "Hey Kas, lets go check out what that guy who looked familiar was." I nod with a smile.

Its been a month since we last saw Klein and Kira, so a familiar face would be nice. We walk around town for a bit our cheerfulness slowly dying, until its rekindled when we see a boy with midnight black hair and deep red eyes.

"Look who survived, must have learned how to hold that long sword." Stella laughs once we get near him.

The boy glanced at us confused "I don't know who are are but, for your information I use a sword and hook _not _a long sword." The boy snapped.

"Eh look Stella he was smart enough to get a new weapon."

"After that cave dungeon I think he realized he wasn't cut out for a long sword." Stella smirks

"Wait, I know you! But where's the boy?" The boy says as recognition flashed in his red eyes.

"Ah! He finally caught on! And the boy- Klein, he left." Stella says as her smirk is replaced with a frown, as is mine.

"Well, I'm sorry then. But may I ask, you girls are different from others I've met, stronger and smarter not relying on the guys to protect you, so I need to know can I join your guild." The boy looks at us with pride in his eyes, as if he knows we'll accept him.

"Fine." I mutter as I send an invite that he quickly accepts.

"Sif? Nice name." Stella says looking at the guild menu.

"Hey! Its my IRL name!" Sif laughs.

"Come on Stella we might as well bring him to the house." I say opening the main menu getting keys to a house out. "Sif teleport to floor two ok?"

"Teleport Taran Village!" I yell as a blue light covers me and within seconds I'm standing in a small village on floor two.

After a few seconds pass both Stella and Sif are standing next to me as we begin to walk towards the house that my uncle gave me the keys to a few days ago. Even if I hate him I need a house, so this is the one thing from him that I'll accept.

Sif and Stella and talking together and laughing, i don't catch any of the things they are saying. But soon we arrive at the house- Its a large one, three floors, floating platforms to go between floors, and about seven large bedrooms.

"Wow!" Sif laughs.

Stella pulls on his arm leading him to the floating stones as I trail behind. We are soon floating up to the second floor where the bedrooms are. Stella leads Sif to an empty room on the left of her room- as My room is on the right. I walk towards a beautiful golden door with black dragons on the sides and open the golden handle thats shaped like a dragon. I step into the large room with only a large king sized bed with golden framing, a black canopy and fire red sheets, and walk towards the window on the side that over looks a small river behind the house.

I soon decide to head to bed, I lay for awhile thinking about why Klein left and where Kira is.

**Ok ok ok! I know horrible chapter, but I wanted to post Something! Now I need to ask who's Point of veiw do you want the next chapter in?**

**Choices: Kasuny's POV, Stella's POV, Sif's POV**, **Kira's POV, or unknown character's POV. **


	7. Unknown

**Chapter 7**

**Unknown POV**

I walk through the cold rain that pounded on my jacket. My backpack was sagging from the rain mixed with the heavy books inside. I ignore the sinking feeling in my heart as I look at the hospital doors in front of me now.

He was inside that hospital, and possibly will never awake from his slumber. With my shoulder I give the large glass door a shove and step through the now opened door way. I step into the lobby thats filled with assortments of black and white furniture and follow the path that I've walked upon everyday for about two months.

A few minutes later I get to floor 6 of the hospital where they are keeping the coma patients. I mutter "B12, B12...B12." under my breath as I approach the door labeled 'B12'. I crack the door open seeing that no one is inside, I let out a sigh of relief as I walk towards the boy with short untamed black hair.

I whisper a name as tears well up in my eyes "Dallen." The tears are now falling freely as I latch onto his limp arm.

-=-=-=-=-=-Time Skip-=-=-=-=-=-

When I get home my eyelids are still puffy from the crying. At my front door a very disapproving mother and older sister awaited me.

I walk towards my family with my head down. "Saruna, where have you been tonight?" We older sister snapped while turning a glare my way.

I look at my watch _11:28 _and frown. "I'm sorry Katosh."

My mother looks at me and says gently "Saruna, go up to your room and do your school work."

So with that said I open the front door after pushing past Katosh. As I breath in the smell of home I race up the stairs and into my room locking the door.

I throw my backpack to the ground and open the closet. As I mutter "This is the last straw I'm going to join him." I stare at the knife sitting before me.

And push the knife to the side pulling a disc out of a box, the disc is set to the side also and then my eyes travel towards the large head gear with 'NG' spelled on the top.

Grabbing the disc and headpiece I walk towards my desk slipping the disc into the computer.

**So sorry guys. I was having Problems In real life and couldnt wright **


	8. NOTICE

I'm Soooooooooooooooooooo Sorry guys... I've been ahving problems in real life. But Im back it wrighting 


	9. Who? What? When?

**Chapter 8**

**Saruna's POV **

Moments ago I wasn't thinking, but now I realize what I did. I trapped myself in this death game when I was lucky not to have joined in the first place.

Looking up from where I spawned I see a male in red armor with fluffy orange hair and a girl with brown hair wearing a long pink button up jacket. "Motoa, its a new player!" The male exclaimed looking at me curiously.

"What is she doing in here!" The girl- Motoa exclaimed. The boy sighed and shook his head.

"Do you have a death wish…." By the end of his sentence his voice was a whisper.

"Pak, calm down lets let the girl explain." She girl said while staring daggers at me.

I gulped, I was not talking to these people. Looking between the two, I hoped to find a way to escape. Not happening.

-=-=-=-=-=-Meanwhile with Kasuny's POV-=-=-=-=-=-

Stell and Sif both went hunting who knows where. I am walking down an empty alleyway when I notice two shapes standing over a smaller one. There voices are a blur and mix together. But I can tell the smaller figure seems distressed.

"What are you two doing?" I yell reaching for my sword, my blue eyes wide and glaring at them.

One of the larger figures turns towards me, its a girl. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Then she pauses getting a good look at my golden and white armor and my sword of light. "Ka-Ka-Kasuny… the beater!?" She frantically looks at her companion and the two run.

The girl gets up, starter gear? Why is she in starter gear. "Thank you miss." She smiles her blond hair ruffled.

"Did you just joining the game!?" I almost scream, her nods her head emotionlessly. I sigh "Follow me, I'll take you too my guild, I'll fill you in on everything." Her eyes twinkled at the invite.

-=-=-=-=-=-Time Skip-=-=-=-=-=-

The new girl and I step through the doors of the guild home. Stella and Sif are seated on a couch, Sif is shy looking and blushing while Stella laughs. They both turn towards me and the girl.

I run my hand through my short pink hair and start "Guys, I found this new player being pinned down in an Alley on floor one.

"Saruna, I'm Saruna." The girl stats matter a factly. Then she turns towards Stella and Sif… and horror enters her eyes. "You!" She screams pointing at Sif with a trembling hand.

**Guess whos back! I missed you guys :3**


End file.
